What Friends Are For
by JadeXSoul
Summary: Hwoarang goes to a bar and finds that Xiaoyu is there. What happens?


Alrighty! I'm excited for this fanfic! I really hope all you readers enjoy this! Please r&r

* * *

**What Friends are For (Hwoarang/Xiaoyu fanfic)**

Hwoarang stared at the ceiling blankly, the words that Xiaoyu uttered before falling asleep were still circling in his head.

_What happened earlier that day…_

The familiar revving sound of a motorcycle could be distinctly heard as a flash of reddish-orange sped through town. Hwoarang had a rough day, dealing with his recent breakup with Julia and all. Hwoarang parked his beloved motorcycle on the curb and got off. He checked his reflection in the mirror and walked into his favorite bar—Night. Of course, being the drop-dead gorgeous bishie that he is, all the women in the bar turned to look at him when he walked through the door, sitting at his usual seat. The hot brunette girl winked playfully at him, but Hwoarang ignored her. He didn't feel like flirting—at least, not tonight. He had too many things to think about, which was pretty rare for a guy of his status.

"What'll it be tonight, sir?" the bartender asked with a wink.

"The usual, sir." Hwoarang replied.

"Coming right up, sir."

The bartender never bothered to call anyone by his or her name. He had a tendency to forget names but he recognized the faces of his regular customers so he simply called them "sir" or "ma'am". Hwoarang sighed as he rested his cheek against his palm. Nothing exciting was ever happening anymore. He looked over to the side and blinked once before noticing that something was different. There was a girl with black pigtails and she wore an outfit that seemed frightening familiar to Hwoarang.

"I swear, that girl looks just like Xiaoyu…" Hwoarang murmured to himself.

The girl turned and she blinked a few times before grinning. Hwoarang felt dread well up in him. Sure enough, it was Ling Xiaoyu. Why she was in Korea, he would never know.

"Hwoarangy! What are you doing here?" Xiaoyu asked loudly, skipping over to him.

Everyone sitting around Hwoarang gave him an odd look. Hwoarang gave an embarrassed smile.

"Xiaoyu, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, trying to shush her.

"I'm hanging out with my friend!" she giggled.

"And that would be…?"

"You! You silly!" Xiaoyu giggled wildly and she sat down on the stool next to Hwoarang, "Another apple cider, please!"

The bartender gave a weary sigh and he filled up a glass of sparkling golden liquid. He set the cup down before Xiaoyu and she gulped it down in an instant.

"Y'know, this girl could break a world record if she keeps it up." The bartender murmured to Hwoarang.

"Actually, I don't know this girl." Hwoarang replied, glancing sideways at the Chinese girl; Xiaoyu hiccupped and Hwoarang gave her an odd look, "Xiaoyu, how many cups of apple cider have you had?" and then it hit him. Night never had any apple cider. Unless...

Xiaoyu giggled,

"T-Ten."

Hwoarang nodded as he let the thought sink in.

"How many fingers am I holding?" he asked, holding up two fingers.

Xiaoyu squinted.

"Let's see…two times two is four! You have four fingers! I have four fingers too! Hwoarangy, you're such a weirdo!" Xiaoyu giggled.

Hwoarang stared at her in horror.

"Xiaoyu, you're drunk!" he gasped.

Xiaoyu giggled,

"No I'm not! In fact, I feel really happy! Besides, a girl has to treat herself out, y'know? Jin never did that! No siree! Instead, he's with Julia! I hate her so much! I wish she didn't take my Jinnie away…"

Hwoarang felt a burst of anger rise in him.

"Don't talk about Julia like—" Hwoarang stopped himself.

Xiaoyu is drunk, he reminded himself, she doesn't know what she's talking about and she'll forget tomorrow morning. Xiaoyu hiccupped and she placed her hand over her chest.

"I don't feel good." She moaned.

Hwoarang sighed and he took Xiaoyu's hand.

"I'll have to pay next time, sir." Hwoarang said to the bartender.

"No problem. I'll just put you down as an IOU."

Hwoarang nodded and dragged Xiaoyu out the door.

"A bike! A bike!" Xiaoyu excitedly jumped onto the motorcycle and threw her legs straight out.

Hwoarang sighed and he got on behind her, turning on the engine. He knew that Xiaoyu couldn't take care of herself since she was drunk, so the only option that she had left was to stay with Hwoarang. Hwoarang sighed at the thought. In a few days, his apartment would reek of sweet vanilla and cherry blossoms. Hwoarang looked down at Xiaoyu; she had fallen asleep and she cuddled against Hwoarang's chest.

When he got to his apartment, he carried Xiaoyu into his arms and took her inside. He set her down on the couch and went to the kitchen; he was feeling hungry so he decided to cook something to eat. After he had finished cooking, he flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He noticed that Xiaoyu was gone and he shrugged carelessly, knowing that she was in the bathroom, vomiting. Xiaoyu came back moments later and she looked horrible. She sat down beside Hwoarang and hugged herself.

"I'm pathetic," She sighed sadly, "No wonder Jin dumped me."

Hwoarang couldn't help but hear her. He reluctantly turned off the TV and set his plate down on the table.

"Xiaoyu, you're not pathetic. I mean, this is only your first time being drunk and all. You'll feel better in the morning…after your hangover."

Xiaoyu grimaced and rubbed her bare arms.

"We're both so dumb. Maybe that's why Julia and Jin left us." Xiaoyu said thoughtfully.

Now it was Hwoarang's turn to sigh. It was true; Hwoarang was dumb enough to wait until the last minute to say he loved Julia. By then, it was too late. She had already fallen for the Japanese.

"That's true…" Hwoarang murmured.

Xiaoyu scooted next to him and she leaned against him.

"That's probably why we're together. Because we're going to help each other get better, right?"

Hwoarang felt his heart flutter slightly.

"…Yeah. We're going to heal each other." He said, not sure if it was his own voice speaking.

Xiaoyu looked up at him and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. The Korean rolled his eyes and shook his head. Since when had he become so soft? Hwoarang glanced at the clock and saw that it was near morning.

"You'd better get to slee—"

Xiaoyu was already sound asleep, her arms still wrapped around Hwoarang's torso. Hwoarang groaned and removed her arms. After thinking for a moment, Hwoarang laid down on the couch and he placed Xiaoyu on the inside of the couch. Xiaoyu's snuggled into Hwoarang's chest and her breathing deepened. Hwoarang stroked her hair once; the petite Chinese girl needed more healing than he did. After all, women were more fragile and needed to be cared for. Hwoarang shook his head; he really _was_ getting soft. Hwoarang kissed Xiaoyu's forehead before closing his eyes. Just before he drifted asleep, he heard Xiaoyu whisper something.

"Thanks, Hwoarang."


End file.
